Corrections
by Mr. Midnight Prince
Summary: The Professor took away Boomer's powers while trying to contain him. Join Boomer on his journey to find out how to cope with his 'disability'.
1. Chapter 1

**Ayy people. This is a new story I thought of when it came up. Currently, I'm working on 3 stories at the same time. Please be patient. Just know that The Boys Are Back In Town is on the highest priority for me. I also take requests for oneshots or possibly new stories.**

 **Songs: Only You – The Platters, Le Merle – Maurice Blackburn (1958)**

 **Shield your eyes, my children.**

 **Rated T For Minimum Cringe. + some wit and mild curses. May become M for Brick. You'll see.**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to lose his powers. He wasn't supposed to be injured. He was supposed to be bullet proof, murder proof, _Powerpuff proof_. But no, _they_ took his life away. Now, I take theirs.

* * *

 **1700h January 9** **th** **, 2004: Utonium Household**

"Get him stabilized!" The Professor bellowed.

"Got it!" Blossom exclaimed.

Boomer had been fighting back hard, until The Professor made him inhale Antidote X. A particularly _strong_ variant of it. Now he's going through withdrawal.

"He's seizing! Hold him down!"

"Sure!"

Buttercup held him down to the table. He was thrashing violently.

"With all due respect, Professor, I told you not to give him such a high dosage!" Blossom said worriedly.

"Thank you for the input, Blossom, but right now, he needs to stop thrashing about."

The Professor gave Boomer an anesthetic. He fell limp almost immediately. A combination of the anesthetic and his own exhaustion put him out.

Suddenly, Brick and Butch burst through lab and went for Boomer. They saw The Professor holding a syringe and Boomer on the floor. Butch assumed the worst and charged The Professor. Buttercup kicked his side and he went flying into the wall.

Brick couldn't believe it. Of all the horrible, demented things the Boys did, they _never_ murdered anyone. They were cowards. Targeting the weakest member and killing him. The Powerpuffs were cowards, killers, and murderers.

He should've expected it. After all, the Professor was crazy for making the girls out of basically nothing. How did a _male_ make _three female children_. He must have gotten the DNA from somewhere.

Remembering the situation, Brick up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"I had to sedate Boomer so he would stop seizing." The Professor said casually.

"So he would stop-" Brick said, his words getting quieter each time.

At least he wasn't dead.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER!" Brick exclaimed.

"I already told you."

"HOW DID HE START SEIZING!"

The Professor flinched at this and looked down in shame.

"HOW?"

"Maybe you should shut up and learn to listen." Buttercup yelled.

Brick's anger was boiling. He was ready to kill her.

And that's what he tried to do. To fulfill his life's purpose. Unfortunately, Butch got to her before him.

Butch punched Buttercup into the opposite wall and began slamming her head against it.

Failing to see the kick coming his way, Brick was hit with all the force Blossom could muster. He hit the wall and his mind blanked.

He couldn't go out like this. His life was going to end one way or another, and he wasn't going to die because of a Puff. Brick stood up slowly, his vision coming back to him. Fortunately, he did see the second kick. He sidestepped and shot his elbow through Blossom's spine.

All he wanted was Boomer. And nothing was going to stop him.

The Professor stood, dumbfounded. Brick was staring at him, murderous intent seeping through him.

"Butch." Brick said, angrily.

Butch knew that tone all too well. He immediately stopped pounding Buttercup and joined his brother, standing next to him.

"Let's go."

Butch only nodded and flew for Boomer.

The Professor walked back, ready to exit quickly. He knew that Brick couldn't kill Blossom.

"You're mine!"

Brick suddenly appeared behind The Professor and grabbed his collar. He threw him into the banister, leaving a dent in the otherwise, perfect metal.

"How _dare_ you!"

"You WILL feel pain you never have before! I will slice your stomach open and strangle you with your own intestines! Should it be before or after I burn your body to crisp?!"

Butch stepped in then. He grabbed Brick by his waist and violently lurched upwards, determined to get out of the lab.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You would've killed him Brick. I can't let that happen."

" _Now_ you care?! You weren't merciful before!"

"You heard him, he had to sedate Boomer."

"But he didn't tell us why he was seizing!"

"Calm down. We have Boomer now. Let's go home."

Brick screamed and took off for the volcano. Butch trailed after him.

* * *

 **January 12** **th** **, 2004: Mojo's Volcano Base**

Boomer didn't wake up for three days. His brothers were going crazy in that time. Butch had to constantly prevent Brick from levelling Townsville in the name of his brother. Its crazy how roles get thrown to the wayside in a crisis.

Boomer lurched awake and threw himself on the floor.

"Ugh." He sighed.

"Why does my everything hurt so much?!"

Brick and Butch heard him and rushed the door.

"How are you doing?" Brick said, tiredly.

"Everything hurts!" Boomer whined.

"What specifically?!"

"My muscles!"

"All of them?"

"Yes!"

"Alright! Calm down! I'm getting Mojo."

"Nah, I got it!" Butch exclaimed.

"He ran out the room to find that Mojo was already there, HIM on his heels.

"Where is my son?"

"In his room."

Mojo gave Boomer some painkillers to help him. Boomer went back to sleep. That night, he woke up again and was severely hungry.

'Strange' He thought. 'I can usually go weeks without food or water. Must be exhaustion I guess.'

'This shaking is insane. I'll fly to the kitchen.'

Boomer willed himself upwards. But it didn't come. Now, he was worried. He tried doing it again. Nothing. He punched the wall with all his might. He was left with a bruised hand and a slightly dented wall.

HIM, sensing his son's distress, appeared in front of him.

"What's wrong little one? Who did that to your hand?"

"My powers are gone!"

HIM looked upon his son with sorrow. He suspected this earlier when Boomer claimed he was feeling pain. Chemical X should have nullified his pain so his body could've went on longer.

HIM almost cried. He didn't know how Brick or Butch would act, but he did know that tomorrow would be a sorrowful day for The Rowdyruff Boys.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaand that's it. I'll post when I can. As stated before, send your ideas in PMs. Review about the story, not your ideas. You don't want everyone to know the story before it comes out, do you?**

 **Le Merle is French, BTW.**

 **PLEASE RAT AND REVIEW**

 **~ Mr. Midnight Prince (Midnight Prince everywhere else)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I know it's been over a year, but I fell off this fandom and pursued others. Read my other, better written story I made for ARMS called Family Ties.**

 **Songs: I Wonder (Kanye West), City Of Silver Gray (Hiroyuki Namba)**

* * *

 **At first, the boys couldn't believe it. Their own brother, powerless. Boomer tried to use his powers everyday for the next year. It was useless.**

 **Mojo even managed to get some pure Chemical X to get him back to normal. But when he administered the shot, Boomer keeled over in pain and threw up. He was sick for a week. Kind of like getting food poisoning. Even HIM couldn't get his powers back, without any consequences.**

 **Eventually, they gave up and Boomer had to accept that this was his life now.**

 **Mojo's Volcano Base: July 8** **th** **, 2006**

 **Brick and Butch just got back from a fight with the girls. Since Boomer lost his powers, it always ended the same way; The Boys would be fighting their counterparts, with bubbles sitting out-out of fairness, then her sisters would convince her to join in and that would be the end.**

 **They floated in solemnly.**

"Brick, I don't understand why we have to keep fighting them. It's not fair."

"It's about pride, Butch. They will never know how much they took from us if they're beaten into the ground."

"But that's the thing. We haven't won yet. When is that going to happen?"

Brick was silent. He sighed.

"I don't know."

They were both quiet.

"M-Maybe we should check on Boomer." Butch inquired.

"Yeah, that would be great."

 **Boomer had been sickly ever since the incident. He had lost a very significant amount of weight and was always glued to an IV. He need a blood transfusion every other day. Brick and Butch would take turns helping him. While he lost his powers, his blood type was still abnormal. Currently, there were only 5 people who could donate to him. And Mojo, to an extent.**

 **Brick even tried giving his 1/3 of his blood in hopes that it would light the fire for his powers. It didn't. Boomer's powers were gone. His role in the Rowdyruff Boys, gone.**

Brick and Butch entered Boomer's room, which had now been converted into a mini OR. He still had seizures and was in a constant state of sickliness.

"Boomer, are you doing ok?" Brick questioned.

In a pale voice, almost nonexistent, he answered.

"No… I'm in… pain."

Brick looked at his little brother with concern.

"Is there anything we can do to help?

"No. You know everything you've tried didn't work."

Before, Brick would've gone off on his brother for talking to his like that. Now, he's just a husk.

"Do you need any food?" Butch asked.

"No. I just want to rest."

That's all he did these days.

They left him in silence.

* * *

 **Utonium Household: Same day**

"Hopefully those stupid boys don't come around again!"

"Watch your language Buttercup! We'll beat them again." Blossom said smugly.

"Have you seen Boomer anywhere?" Bubbles piped up.

"No, but one less Ruff makes it easier for us."

"I know, but what if he died?"

"He didn't die Bubbles, I don't know what I'd do if one of you died."

"But have you noticed the behavior of the Brick and Butch?"

"Please explain Bubbles."

"Well, most of the time we find Brick and Butch is if they're stealing from a supermarket or a food doctor's office."

"Your point is…?"

"I think we almost killed Boomer 2 years ago."

 **The realization came down on Blossom hard.**

"And then, there's the dynamic between Brick and Butch now. Butch is always looking out for Brick when we're fighting, like he's ready to hold him back."

"…"

"Blossom, remember that day when they sought us out and picked a fight? Brick slammed your head in concrete for several minutes until Butch had an opening to pull him off you."

"Bubbles, while I'm proud of you for coming up with this theory, how do you know all this stuff?"

"I sit on the sidelines, remember? I see everything, silly."

Blossom was quiet.

"Have you ever noticed that we've never beat the Boys?"

"Yes we ha-"

"In physical combat."

"Oh."

"I'm going to put it like this, girls, if Butch wasn't there to hold back his brother, we'd all be dead."

 **They were quiet.**

"Nah, I'm sure I could take him. He's just Brick." Buttercup said.

"But what if he was _really angry_?"

All three shuddered at the thought.

* * *

 **Mojo's Volcano Base –**

Brick and Butch left Boomer's room to find their own.

"Brick, do you- do you think Boomer will ever get his powers back?

Brick thought hard about it.

"…No. I think they're gone forever."

"Really?"

Unbeknownst to them, Boomer followed them out to lock his door and heard their conversation.

He weeped silently.

He wanted to be a Rowdyruff boy again. He was stuck inside for two years and counting.

 **Tonight he was getting out.**

 **1900h Mojo's Volcano Base:**

 **Boomer spent the past few hours gathering his strength eating a lot of food. Nobody paid any attention to his behavior, save for HIM approaching him to thank him for eating so much.**

 **Mojo had plenty of bags for him to use. Boomer chose a small black plastic pack. Boomer packed plenty of gatorades and some sandwiches for his journey.**

 **At 8 pm, he was off. Brick was in his room, Butch was playing on his new ps2, and Mojo and HIM where somewhere else. Boomer just walked out the front "door". He still had to get down from the volcano. Luckily, Mojo built an elevator on the outside of it.**

 **Once outside, Boomer walked in no particular direction. He knew how to get back.**

At 7 years old, Boomer and his brothers kept their reputation and people immediately steered clear of him. He didn't care, all he wanted was some fresh air.

But it wasn't long before the Powerpuff Girls showed up. Boomer glowered as they descended. He was going to give them a piece of his mind.

"What are you doing here?" Blossom asked.

"Just out for a walk, can't do that now?"

"Not when you're evil!"

Boomer had a lot of things to say with no defense to back him up, so he left.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here. You're annoying, Pinkie, do you know that?"

She scoffed at him.

"Where are your brothers?"

"…Bye."

"What, are you out here by yourself?" Buttercup said.

"That's none of your business, Sissy!" Boomer said, while blowing a raspberry.  
Buttercup quickly flew over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Get off of me!"

But to no avail. Boomer tried prying her "fingers" off of him and failed.

"I guess you really are weak, you're the weakest of your brothers."

Buttercup threw him into a tree and he was out.

 **Unfortunately however, Brick and Butch saw the whole altercation.**

* * *

 **I'm back to writing PPG stories. Please review. It keeps me motivated to write more chapters.**


End file.
